


Three dates

by princesagili



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, F/F, Food, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesagili/pseuds/princesagili
Summary: Satya doesn't know if this is a date. Amélie knows that this is definitely a date. Olivia accepts that everyday is a date.





	Three dates

Satya sighs for the tenth time while looking at the menu, confused.

It was Olivia’s idea, going to dine to an Italian restaurant, because it’s the easiest way of eating something a little out of the ordinary, while it not being too expensive, and being something the three of them like. It has endless kinds of cheese, something that Amélie loves; pasta for Olivia, who is there for the classics; and it’s kind enough for Satya’s sensorial issues. She remembers her mother’s biryani, and as much as she loves the taste, she cannot really handle the texture of prawns.

She wonders why does an Italian restaurant have so many Iberian products. Ham croquettes of Iberian acorn ham? They do sound nice, but the Iberian part is still a little unnerving. Olivia giggles a little at her frustration, non maliciously, and Satya is tempted to make a face.

Amélie ignores them both, and asks for a duet of crepes with cheese and almonds. Olivia looks like she’s going to start drooling, so she quickly asks for some garlic bread while she thinks about her main dish.

Satya is really curious about those ham croquettes.

She looks at the women dining with her, and smiles a little. Olivia’s hand is softly touching Amélie’s one, while Amélie looks at Satya with badly concealed affection. And suddenly, it all starts making sense.

Is this a date? She wonders, but isn’t brave enough to ask out loud, so she drinks a little of her Navarran wine, and thinks about ham croquettes. They’re less complicated than her own feelings.

As Olivia devours her bread like an overgrown child, Satya admires the perfect shape of her croquettes. So round and beautiful. She takes a bite, and tastes the béchamel sauce. Then the ham and… a faint flavor of a cheese she doesn’t recognize.

She looks up, and Amélie is looking at her, while she enjoys those delicious crepes she loves so much. She is smiling, and god, that dark lipstick sure suits her.

Satya is pretty sure that she is blushing.

\---------------------------------

When Satya had suggested watching a movie at the theatre, she didn’t exactly expect to end up watching one of those cheesy rom coms in which Julia Roberts has the main role. Amélie is not so secretly fond of those, about how light hearted they are, and how they always have a happy ending.

She wants a happy ending for herself, she thinks, intertwining her fingers with both Satya and Olivia, who sit besides her.

Satya seems concentrated, probably analysing something about the plot that doesn’t seem to be accurate, her teal fingernails softly drumming on Amélie’s palm. She is beautiful, Amélie thinks, and caresses Satya’s hand with her thumb, sensing her tense a little with embarrassment.

Olivia is laughing, always the show off, and eating popcorn with her free hand like there’s no tomorrow. Amélie fears that they will get kicked out of the place, but Olivia is definitely not the noisiest person in the room, so they will probably be okay. Amélie mimics the gesture she did with Satya mere seconds ago, and Olivia’s laugh is cut short, as she starts coughing.

Julia Roberts is kissing her romantic interest, and Amélie finds herself daydreaming, wondering how the women with her feel, if she managed to send the message across.

“This is a date, right?” she hears Olivia muttering, clumsier with feelings than she would ever admit, and Amélie smiles to herself. “Oh my fucking god…”

Amélie gets a little closer to her, a silent question in her eyes as Olivia nods. Her lips taste like cheap popcorn, but Amélie enjoys the kiss nevertheless.

She then looks at Satya, who is definitely blushing even if she can’t really tell by how dark the room is. Satya cannot really look at her in the eye, so she asks, in a whisper.

“May I kiss you too?”

And god, she is nodding so effusively that Amélie has to pamper her, too.

She knows that those kisses won’t be the last, and something inside of her chest feels hot and heavy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dates at home are the best, Olivia thinks, dressed in her fuzzy PJs as Amélie gets the ice cream and Satya sits with like ten different types of nail polish.

Olivia yawns, and looks at the clock. Almost midnight. Perfect time to eat ice cream to death and get your nails painted.

“Isn’t that going to melt or something?” she asks Amélie, who raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

“Pupuce, it’s frozen solid. You can’t eat it just yet.”

“Damn.”

So she sits on the couch, and Satya is playfully wiggling her favourite purple nail polish in front of her face.

“Aw, Saty, you know me.”

The aforementioned laughs softly, a sound that could make flowers bloom and angels cry. They’re both pretty serious women, Satya and Amélie, so every single genuine smile or laugh feels like the biggest reward she could ever get. Like winning a race or cracking a specially difficult password.

Better not to think about cracked passwords today.

Amélie takes one of the little tubes, a black one, and damn if Olivia doesn’t have the hottest and cutest goth girlfriend. Satya chooses teal yet again, so fond of the color that literally most of her clothes use it.

“Well, who starts?” Olivia asks, and the other two women look at each other in doubt.

Finally, Satya speaks, wiggling her hand in front of Olivia’s face, a soft finger booping her nose like Olivia herself is fond of doing. She loves it when Satya is feeling playful.

“You don’t really have much work to do with me…” she half smiles, and both Olivia and Amélie snort.

“One joke more about you only having one hand, and I swear I’ll go crazy, chèrie.”

For once, Olivia feels that she has to be the voice of reason, and it’s strangely refreshing. She takes Satya’s hand, and winks at Amélie, that tries her best not to look impressed, but her cheeks are definitely pink.

“You go next, honey.”

Satya’s smiling, and Olivia feels herself reciprocating, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was a commissions for tumblr user symspiderbytes. Thank you for commissioning me, and for letting me post it!


End file.
